


The Best Boy He Could Be

by zzzett



Series: Swesson Love Week July 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sub Sam, Subdrop, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their dynamic is new and Sam still has some personal issues to work through, but Dean Smith is a patient man- especially for this sweet boy who is doing his best to please him.</p><p>Prompt: D/S dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Boy He Could Be

“Good boy,” Dean praised lowly as Sam wrapped his lips around his cock, kneeling between his boss’s legs. It was lunchbreak and hardly anyone would be around to pass by Dean Smith’s office, though the door was still locked.

They had started exploring this power dynamic recently. Dean was a natural dominant, always had been and he’d recognized the new tech guy’s submissive tendency from the first day, despite Sam’s lack of experience. Dean had to admit he was quite endeared by the boy who was as shy as he was tall. This thing they had now wasn’t exactly named, not a relationship per say but the tension was undeniable, and Dean’s gentle coaxing had brought them to this point where Sam was finally getting out of his shell, gifting him with his submission.

His tongue whirled around Dean’s cockhead in a slow, even rhythm as his long fingers massaged the base, earning a sigh from Dean. He petted Sam’s hair affectionately, then closed his fist around the locks, keeping a gentle but firm grip as Sam took him deeper in short, slow bobs of his head. 

“Doing well, Sam,” Dean murmured as he started putting pressure on Sam’s head. The tech almost panicked for a second, but Dean kept still and Sam gradually relaxed his throat, swallowing the rest of his cock down inch by inch. Obviously the kid had some experience with his mouth- Dean let out a low groan of appreciation and kept his grip as Sam bobbed his head still, the cock disappearing in and out of his throat in slow, deep strokes. 

Meanwhile, those beautiful slanted eyes never met his boss’s, too focused on the task. With another tug on his hair, Dean made Sam look up- hazel eyes were moist, cheeks red, globs of saliva dripping down his chin. Wesson looked deliciously debauched, and Dean smiled at the sight.

Something happened there- Sam averted his gaze and suddenly he was choking. Dean let go of his hair so he could get off his cock, then Sam was coughing on the floor like a man dying. Dean patted his back through it, concern now etched in his face as the boy clutched at his legs desperately. “It’s okay now, it’s okay. Breathe, Sam.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir… I’m so sorry I-”

“Shhh. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

He petted the kid’s hair and reached for the glass of water on his desk to give him, which Sam took gladly with shaking hands. Dean watched attentively, waiting to see him gather himself, a comforting hand remaining on his shoulder.

Sam had some issues he still needed to work through; Dean knew he’d been through a bad break-up, of which he didn’t know many details, but he would keep his pace and wait for Sam to catch up. Dean Smith was a patient man, especially for his partners.

Especially so for this sweet boy who was doing his best to please him.

“There you go, it’s fine.” He took back the empty glass to place on the desk, then pulled on Sam’s hands gently. “Come here, please.”

Sam obeyed, keeping his head down as he let Dean pull him onto his lap and wrap his arms around his waist. “You were so good, Sam,” his boss exclaimed softly into his shoulder, his hands stroking Sam’s chest through his t-shirt. “You took it so well, I could barely hold it together.”

Sam turned his head gingerly to glance at him beneath wet lashes, his cheeks still red. “I couldn’t make you-”

“Hush. There’ll be time for that later.” He kissed Sam’s jaw. “Good boy.”


End file.
